invizipediafandomcom-20200213-history
Neko-Suke
Biography Neko-Suke was the name of one of Japan's most famous ninja... he was so stealthy, his enemies believed he could turn into a cat! Guess what? He actually could! Neko-Suke is a master of deception, stealth and mystery! You will only see one if he wants you to see it How to capture To capture Neko-Suke, you need to help him complete his stealth mission. He will be running on bamboo sticks when you start the capture. He needs to jump between bamboo sticks and keep his balance. Press the <, /\ and > directional buttons to jump and tilt the PSP to keep your balance. He is caught in the mission Kyoto Creatures. InviZimals The Lost Tribes: Try to get to the end of the road that is for the reeds and you must use the arrows to jump and thus change cane. To jump forward, press the up arrow; To jump to the right, press the right arrow; And to jump to the left press the left arrow. If you want to make a double jump press 2 times the respective arrow of the jump that you want to do Also keep an eye on the balance bar in the top. You steer this one by tilting your PSP/PS Vita to the sides. Make sure to keep it in the center or you will risk to fall into the water. Appearance Neko-Suke looks just like a grey kitten in a white ninja suit in Pup''' stage. He has a spike sticking out of the tops of his two front paws. He has a small blue spinning shuriken on his back and a blue, cats eye like crest and body armour. In Colt, his crest fully covers his brow, his shuriken is bigger and spins faster, his forepaws have two spikes on them and he has more body armour. He also has a more sleek and streamlined body. In Max, his crests 3 points have thickened, his armour is like that of a samurai, his shuriken is way bigger, he has a humanoid posture and he has claws that bare a resemblence to the claws of the marvel character, Wolverine. In-Game Apperances Neko Suke is the cover InviZimal for InviZimals: The Lost Tribes. He was used by Dawson's son Scott along with his Firecracker Colt when you had the tag-team tournament in Kyoto. In the Kyoto club, Jiro, Hiroshi and Schichiro have Neko Sukes, Jiro's is a Pup and the other two's are Colt. Sompell in bhutan has a level 12 Neko Suke along with his level 12 Usako. Fighting Neko-Suke is an ice inviZimal. It's a balanced inviZimal with good all-around stats. It's best stat is stamina. You should raise his attack and then focus on balance. His strong attack is a poison so he is strong against ocean inviZimals and his quick attack is a slice which makes him good against fire inviZimals. Stats Life 100 Stamina '''140 Stamina Recovery 6 Attack 13 Armour 0Category:Ice Category:InviZimals (Game) Category:InviZimals: The Lost Kingdom Category:InviZimals: The Lost Tribes Category:InviZimals: The Alliance